Trois raisons
by lilith-tw-vd-hp
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un One-Shot de Hellsleprechaun - Elijah était un homme riche, séduisant et intéressant, il devrait être capable de maintenir une relation. Malheureusement, il existe trois raisons pour lesquelles toutes ses relations finissent mal. Ces trois raisons, il aimait les appeler Klaus, Kol et Rebekah.


**Disclaimer de l'auteur :**** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à L.J Smith et à la CW.**

**Ceci a pris place dans mon esprit, où Elijah, Klaus, Kol et Rebekah sont tous en vie et vivent ensemble dans le manoir de Klaus.**

Elijah était un homme attractif, un homme avec une honnête somme d'argent, une belle garde robe, un homme sophistiqué il ne devrait pas y avoir de difficulté pour lui à maintenir une relation. Ce n'était certainement pas difficile pour lui de trouver un rendez-vous, ou même dans « négocier » un pourtant toutes ces possibles relations se terminaient avant même d'avoir pu être complètement développé en quelque chose de sérieux. Elijah blâmait ses parents de cet étrange phénomène, pour avoir continué à faire des enfants après sa naissance.

Elijah avait invité une femme à sortir pour aller diner ce soir, comme il le faisait de temps en temps. Ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'une femme puisse imaginer trouver un vampire comme rencart, encore moins un vampire qui le souhaitait. Si, comme lui, vous préférez qu'elle ait un esprit sain, c'était presque impossible. Bien sûr, essayer de commencer une relation avec une humaine avait ses propres complications. Par exemple, quel était le bon moment pour dire à une femme que l'on est un vampire ? Un vampire millénaire ? L'un des premiers vampires ? Que vous avez un frère et une sœur qui sont aussi des vampires, et un frère qui est moitié vampire moitié loup-garou ? Elijah se demandait si quelqu'un d'autre avait une vie amoureuse aussi compliqué que la sienne.

Lui et son rendez-vous, Sarah, passait une soirée plaisante, le diner était merveilleux, le vin était délicieux et la conversation allait bon train.

-Elijah ? interrompit soudainement une voix forte, l'histoire que Sarah était en train de raconter.

Il se tourna vers la voix et vit que Kol était debout à leur table, leur souriant avec joie.

-Kol, que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas ressembler à quelqu'un qui pourrait pousser son frère devant un bus plus tard.

-J'étais dans le coin et je pensais que je devrais mordre un morceau je vois que tu as eu la même idée. » souri-t-il, inclinant la tête vers l'humaine et faisant un clin d'œil à Elijah pour le jeu de mot.

-Tu étais dans le coin ? … On est à des kilomètres de la ville. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il avec une véritable curiosité.

-Le travail, j'ai dû rester tard au bureau, Janet –ma patronne-, expliqua-t-il à Sarah, a vraiment été sévère avec nous. On a eu une inspection récemment et ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Elijah soupira silencieusement.

-Kol, de quoi parles-tu ? Tu ne travailles pas dans un bureau, tu n'as pas de patronne appelée Janet. Tu n'as même pas de travail.

-Je peux avoir un travail, soutenu Kol.

-Tu peux, mais tu préfères laisser Niklaus et moi payer pour tout pendant que tu regardes la télé et que tu joues à ta X-Box.

Kol attrapa une chaise d'une autre table et s'assit entre les deux. Elijah regrettait de ne pas avoir clamé que Kol était un parfait étranger et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

-Quel est le nom de cette magnifique demoiselle ? demanda-t-il en souriant poliment à la femme.

-Sarah, répondit-elle avec un sourire un peu nerveux.

-Ah, Sarah ! Je peux te raconter quelques bonnes histoires à propos d'Elijah ! Comme la fois où il m'a fait tomber sur la tête sur un sol en pierre. Ou la fois où il a mis les habits de mère et qu'il a prétendu être une fille.

-C'était toi, se rappela Elijah.

Kol, imperturbable, continua :

-Ou la fois où il était tellement bourré qu'il a décidé d'uriner sur la maison de nos voisins, excepté qu'il était tellement bourré qu'il n'a pas réalisé que c'était notre maison ! Mère n'était pas contente.

-Kol, s'il te plait, part, dit Elijah irrité, réfrénant l'envie de briser le cou de Kol.

-Oh, soit pas comme ça, Elijah ! Elle s'en fout ! Tu t'en fous ? demanda Kol à la femme.

Sarah était obligée de dire que oui, elle s'en foutait même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas et Kol continua de lui raconter ses histoires.

Finalement, il fut temps pour eux de quitter le restaurant et de se séparer.

-Bien, c'était certainement … intéressant, rigola Sarah, on devrait le refaire une autre fois, sans ton frère.

Elijah hocha la tête et sourit.

-Je ne peux pas attendre le moment où tu rencontreras Nick et Bekah aussi !, ajouta Kol en mettant un bras autour de leurs épaules.

Le sourire de Sarah s'évanouit :

-Il y en a d'autres en plus de toi ?

Elijah ne la vit ou n'entendit plus jamais parler d'elle.

Environ trois semaines plus tard, Elijah rencontra une autre femme, une jolie humaine dans la trentaine, appelée Lucy. Elle était sophistiquée, intelligente et gentille et Elijah aimait sa compagnie. Il avait même pris le risque de la montrer dans les alentours de Mystic Falls, où n'importe lequel de ses frères et sœurs auraient pu les trouver et les déranger. Il était en train de commencer à penser que leur journée serait tranquille, jusqu'à ce que Niklaus entre dans le grill, où ils étaient en train de boire un verre. D'une certaine manière, miraculeusement, son frère blond avait décidé qu'il avait de meilleures choses à faire que de les déranger et lança un clin d'œil à Elijah à travers la pièce.

Elijah et Lucy se rencontraient depuis un mois quand Kol posa la question tant redoutée :

-Bon, quand allons-nous rencontrer cette fille, frérot ?

Il était sur le point de répondre quand l'enfer gèlera. Elijah pourrait permettre à Kol de lui parler brièvement au téléphone peut-être mais Rebekah répondit pour lui :

-Jamais.

Kol fit la moue et regarda sa sœur, déçu :

-Pourquoi pas ?

-J'ai décidé qu'elle n'était pas approprié pour Elijah et je m'en suis débarrassé, déclara-t-elle avec désinvolture comme si elle déclarait qu'elle s'était débarrassé de chaussettes avec des trous aux orteils.

Ses frères se retournèrent vers elle avec surprise.

-Et bien c'était plutôt inattendu, commenta Klaus légèrement.

-Quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Pourquoi tous le monde suppose le pire ?, dit Rebekah.

-Peut-être parce que tu dis ce genre de phrase comme ça ? suggéra Kol.

Elijah soupira d'agacement :

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui lui est arrivée, s'il vous plait ?

-Je l'ai contrainte à rester loin de toi et à changer de maison.

-Changer de maison ? répéta-t-il avec incrédulité.

-Okay, changer de pays. Elle est délocalisée à Londres pendant que nous parlons.

Au regard d'Elijah, Rebekah se défendit :

-Elle n'était pas assez bien pour toi ! Si tu veux avoir une petite amie, elle doit être un petit peu plus intéressante.

-Je suis d'accord, continua Kol.

Elijah ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais renonça et quitta la pièce. _Elle était plutôt terne_, admit-il.

Quelques mois après son dernier rendez-vous avec Lucy, Elijah amena une demoiselle pour le diner à sa maison. Michelle était un vampire d'environ six cent ans elle était belle, drôle, et, à la surprise d'Elijah, apparemment saine d'esprit. Elle avait bien réagi à la nouvelle qu'il était un Originel, et même que Klaus, l'infâme hybride, était son frère et quand il a suggéré de rencontrer ses frères et sœur, elle avait réagit avec enchantement. Il était finalement arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était préférable de passer par ce chemin, comme ça ses frères et sœur ne pourraient pas encore le prendre par surprise : Michelle pourrait être présenté à la famille selon ses conditions.

Le diner commençait comme un succès : Klaus était enchanté, Rebekah était radieuse et Kol était même rester calme pendant la plupart du diner. Elijah commençait à croire que le diner serait un succès – il parlait trop tôt. Après le diner, Michelle s'excusa et alla dans la salle de bain, pendant que les autres continuaient de parler.

-Alors ? Elle a répondu à vos normes (élevés) ? demanda Elijah en levant un sourcil.

-Je l'aime bien, répondit Klaus avec un sourire, je pense que tu as finalement trouvé quelqu'un d'adapté, Elijah.

Rebekah renifla :

-tu penses ça uniquement parce qu'elle a complimenté l'une de tes peintures.

-Je dois avouer, je l'aime aussi, reconnu Kol.

-C'est seulement parce qu'elle t'a raconté l'histoire du cheval dans le bordel, répondit Rebekah.

-C'est vrai, c'est vrai mais allez ! C'était un cheval dans un bordel, même avec toute mon expérience des bordels …

Elijah se tourna vers lui.

-qui est inexistante, insista Kol puis il se tut.

-Qu'en est-il de toi, Rebekah ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ? demanda-t-elle.

-Et bien, je suppose qu'elle est bien, reconnu-t-elle à contre cœur. Elijah refoula un sourire.

-En parlant de ça, où est-elle partie ? La maison n'est pas si grande.

-Je vais aller voir. Elle s'est peut-être perdu ou elle est distraite par l'un des _étonnants travaux_ de Nicklaus , taquina Elijah.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour trouver son rencart. Il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche, vide. Il se dirigea vers les autres, vide aussi. Il marchait dans les couloirs de l'étage et nota que la porte de Rebekah était entrouverte, il l'a ferma. Il continua de marcher dans le couloir, seulement stopper par la chambre de Kol dont la porte était aussi entrouverte. Il l'a ferma aussi. Il atteignit la chambre de Klaus et vit la porte à moitié ouverte. Il la poussa et entra.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux à la vue de ce qu'il y avait devant lui : Michelle se tenait devant la porte de l'armoire de Niklaus, tenant un couteux jean et le reniflant à plein poumons.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Elijah, sur un ton beaucoup plus calme qu'il ne l'était.

-Oh … Elijah … J'étais juste …

Elle essayer de trouver une explication raisonnable pour expliquer pourquoi elle était dans la chambre de son frère, sentant ses affaires. Elijah leva les sourcils et indiqua qu'elle pouvait continuer.

-Il m'a lié ! Nous avons passé une nuit incroyable ensemble et il m'a transformé. Il m'a promis de revenir le jour d'après et j'ai attendu et attendu et attendu et je l'ai finalement retrouvé. Je l'ai juste su quand tu m'as dit qui tu étais que c'était le destin ! Le destin nous a réunis à nouveau, je savais que si j'arrivais à le faire se souvenir de moi alors nous pourrions être ensemble de nouveau, confessa-t-elle passionnément, ses yeux brillants avec, ce qu'Elijah suspectait d'être, de la folie.

-Michelle, je vais te demander de partir et de ne jamais revenir dans cette maison, informa Elijah.

Il escorta Michelle en bas et la contraint à quitter la maison et Mystic Falls et de ne même pas penser à revenir. Une fois cela fait, il se tourna vers Klaus.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, ce n'était pas ma faute, se défendit l'hybride, essayant -et échouant- à cacher son amusement pour toute la situation.

-Je ne peux juste pas croire que tu as couché avec elle, que tu l'as transformé et que tu ne l'as même pas reconnu même après avoir diné avec elle, déclara Rebekah.

-Rebekah, tu peux difficilement attendre de moi de garder une trace de chaque personne avec qui j'ai couché à travers les siècles.

-Je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas attendre la même chose d'elle, marmonna Kol dans sa barbe **(N/T : même s'il en a pas ^^)**,ce qui lui value une claque sur le bras de la part de sa sœur.

-Assez, continua-t-elle, mais vous pouvez quand même essayer de vous rappeler qui vous avez transformé, non ?

-Le quinzième siècle est un peu flou pour moi, qui sait ce que j'ai pu faire ? , répondit Klaus.

-Par hasard, tu n'aurais pas été impliqué dans l'incident du cheval-dans-le-bordel ? demanda Kol avec intérêt.

-Je ne voudrais pas exclure cette possibilité …, répondit Klaus.

-Allez ! Vous n'allez pas le fusiller du regard pour ses expériences de bordels !, lança Kol avec un regard pour Elijah.

-Vrai, mais il est incorrigible – Je garde quand même un peu d'espoir pour toi.

-D'ailleurs, Nik, je pense que tu devrais savoir que, quand elle est partie, elle a pris une paire de tes sous-vêtements avec elle, dit Rebekah à son frère avec un sourire en coin.

-Propre ou pas ? ricana Kol.

-C'est une conversation dégoutante. Si je rencontre une autre femme dont j'apprécie la compagnie, aucun de vous ne la rencontrera, annonça Elijah avant de se lever et de marcher vers l'étage pour avoir un peu de calme et de paix.

-Que diriez-vous de faire un petit pari ? suggéra Kol à son frère et sa sœur restants. Je parie cinq cent dollars que je peux trouver un meilleur rencart que vous à Elijah.

-Dans le mois qui suit ?, demanda Rebekah.

Kol opina de la tête.

-J'en suis, accepta Rebekah.

-Bien, je me sens mal de prendre de l'argent à mon petit frère et ma petite sœur mais j'en suis, souri béatement Klaus.

En haut, dans son bureau, Elijah poussa un silencieux soupir d'exaspération. C'était parti pour être un mois désastreux.

**FIN**

**Voilà ! C'est fini ! J'espère avoir quelques commentaires sur ma première traduction **** . Je suppose qu'il y à quelques maladresses de ma part dans la traduction. N'hésitez pas à me le dire. Et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas aussi ! Peut-être à une prochaine fois ! )**

**Clara.**


End file.
